Hoshi to Tsuki
by Yuzu Araki II
Summary: Estrella y Luna en japonés Nozomi no confiaba en sus habilidades debido a que solo llevaban a decepciones o eventos desafortunados pero cierta persona le enseñará que para cambiar el destino se necesita brillar y seguir adelante OS de cumpleaños para Nozomi con leve Nozoeli


**Hola soy Yuzu-chan**

**Iba a subir esta historia dedicada a Nozomi "Tetas locas gay" pero debido a mi tratamiento (Ya que desde hace tres o cuatro años comencé a padecer cáncer en la sangre) no lo podré hacer pero no se preocupen, eso ya lo superé aunque al principio me dijeron que era una enfermedad terminal pero ahora me estoy recuperando y estoy como Hyoga que quiero calentar con mi cosmos a alguien con mis historias Bizarre Adventure.**

**Que disfruten este fic y feliz cumpleaños para la maestra del Washi Washi**

**Yuzu y fuera**

Eran aquellos días de la secundaria donde Nozomi Tojo oriunda de Kansai estaba demostrando sus habilidades de leer la fortuna de las personas por medio del tarot, de hecho las cartas eran la que daban el poder que saldría bien o no en la vida o actos de cada quién. En este caso estaba leyendo la fortuna de una relación amorosa de una estudiante de tercer año.

La carta que daba definitiva en el suceso fue la carta de la estrella pero puesta al revés… No iba salir nada bueno de esa predicción, la pelimorada se puso una mano en el mentón y en efecto había acertado de manera correcta

-Hmm… Esto no se ve muy bien. Mejor deberías esperar por otra oportunidad- La estudiante quedó sin habla, no se lo podía creer- Las cartas dicen que tendrás mejores posibilidades la próxima vez

-¿Qué?- La joven de tercero apretó los dientes mientras Nozomi estaba con una cara de sonrisa forzada, en menos de nada la mayor le arrebató la carta para luego arrugarla a la fuerza

-Eres de lo peor- Dijo entre dientes en cuya voz se notaba todo su desplante hacia la pelimorada- Incluso si tienes que mentir, ¿Por qué no puedes al menos decir algo bueno?- Clavó sus iracundos ojos sobre los esmeraldas de la triste adivina la cual bajaba la mirada, como si esa predicción fuese el error de su vida

-Y, ¿"Las cartas dicen"? ¿Qué significa eso?- En menos de nada dobló de manera inmisericorde la baraja clave de la Estrella- ¡Si me rechaza será tu culpa!- La pobre Nozomi seguía con esa mirada triste y apagada lo que dio motivo a la estudiante de tirarle la baraja al rostro

-Hey estúpida, ¡¿Estás escuchando?!- Exclamó mientras la pobre pelimorada seguía con la mirada triste y posiblemente caería en lágrimas pero eso a la mayor ni le importó ni un poco- Para empezar, no debí haberte pedido que me leyeras la fortuna

Un momento de silencio invadió la escena y en menos de nada la mayor se fue de muy mala gana mientras la pobre puso su cabeza sobre su pupitre mientras comenzaba a sollozar y sobre la carta estaba caída en el suelo y doblada pero ni nadie ni Nozomi no la pudieron levantar hasta después de clases por la propia adivina.

(…)

Tres años después…

Eli Ayase estaba de paso para ver a su compañera de curso de la cual había escuchado acerca de su talento del tarot como de su experiencia en lo paranormal y lo sobrenatural a lo cual despertó un profundo interés. La rusa se acercó a donde estaba la pelimorada y en menos de nada se sorprendió al ver la baraja esotérica

-¡Oh vaya! ¿Esas son cartas de tarot?- La ojiverde quedó muda y para colmo se temía lo peor para con su nakama como para ella- ¿No me digas que sabes cómo leer la fortuna?

-Bueno, algo así…-Respondió un poco nerviosa como algo tímida pero en realidad estaba algo muerta del miedo, de eso sentía miedo de que cada vez que usaba su talento siempre terminaba en decepción o en eventos desafortunados que llevarían al borde a la persona destinada. No quiera mandar todo el esfuerzo de esa chica rubia al demonio

-¡Oh, eso es genial! ¿Crees que me podrías mirar cómo me irá en las próximas elecciones que se avecinan para el consejo estudiantil?- Sonreía con toda ilusión mientras la pobre adivina miraba fijamente sus cartas temiendo un error o un acierto.

-Puedo hacerlo, pero no puedo prometer nada sobre los resultados

-No te preocupes por ello- Le guiñó un ojo en señal de brindarle confianza como valor- ¡Por favor hazlo!

Nozomi estaba sumamente callada, de hecho siempre era lo mismo en cada sesión de tarot, siempre decían lo mismo al comienzo brindando buena suerte como su confianza que luego se desvanecería en menos de nada pero una orden era una orden, una voluntad era una voluntad a lo cual decidió acatar y en menos de nada usó toda su baraja y tal como lo pensó, salió aquella carta.

La estrella invertida… Sin duda era lo peor…

Suspiró ligeramente y en menos de nada sonrió muy fingida pero bien hecha

-Oh, parece que las cosas van bien como las estás manejando si haces un buen trabajo con tu discurso…

-Eso no es lo que dice- Cortó la rusa haciendo que la pobre pelimorada se sintiera como una torre de naipes, la ojiceleste se dio de cuenta de la realidad y ahora tenía que afrontar una lluvia de palabras hirientes como un doloroso rechazo. Eli seguía mirando de manera seria pero sus ojos por alguna razón no eran de enojo o frustración, más miraban a Nozomi con preocupación.

-Por favor, no te preocupes por mis sentimientos y dime la verdad- Los esmeraldas de la adivina quedaron flechados hasta conmovidos por esos hermosos celestes, Nozomi no tuvo otra opción que explicar la predicción

-Esa carta es la estrella invertida, esa carta puede significar dos cosa: Decepción o que las cosas no pueden cumplir tus expectativas

-¿Ah sí?- La rubia de ojos azules miraba seriamente a su interlocutora, lo peor se estaba haciendo realidad y posiblemente la rubia se vengaría o la insultaría pero lo que vendría después nunca se lo pensó ni siquiera pensaba en ese tipo de probabilidades. La rusa se paró del asiento y en menos de nada se puso con mano en el mentón como planeara o pensara en algo

-En ese caso, será mejor que piense en una solución para esto. Necesitaré mejorar mi lista de contactos

-¡Espera!- No podía creer que la rusa no reaccionara de alguna manera aunque sea violenta o verbal pero nada de eso pasó, ¿Por qué?- ¿Por qué no te estás dando por vencida a pesar de que las cartas dicen que no lograrás?

-¿Por qué? ¿No es obvio?- Alzó la ceja y en menos de nada sonrió con toda su energía- Es con el fin de avanzar, ¿Sabes?- La pelimorada por el otro lado estaba interesada en las palabras de la rusa, pareciera que no le importaba nada por el momento o más eso de seguir los parámetros o la suerte eran algo irreales, en pocas palabras tenía que forjar su propio camino.

Esperar y ver lo que ocurriría en el mañana mientras se debía cambiar el destino y todo para avanzar hacia adelante hasta lograr el sueño a lograr… Ambas chicas se despidieron mientras la pelimorada estaba mirando su carta, que la puso en lugar como estaba… Más que una carta esa chica de ojos azules y cabello rubio.

En menos de esos tres años de los cuales en dos tenían ese vínculo especial entre las personas, Eli Ayase por su parte era todo un fenómeno ante los ojos de la adivina, después de aquel encuentro de aquel día, la estrella de Cisne intensificó sus campañas electorales. A pesar de no saber cómo brillar o el hecho de que ya le habían dicho que su luz indudablemente se extinguiría, ella a pesar de todo continuaba mirando hacia adelante y nunca dejó de perfeccionarse.

Y al final, incluso si es solo es una estrella a punto de extinguirse, fue capaz de brillar tan intensamente al punto de iluminar todo el cielo nocturno, en pocas palabras pasó de ser una simple estrella a ser aquel astro divino que iluminaba de blanco la Tierra y todo por sí misma como si hubiese ardido toda su vida pero por extraño que parezca no se volvió cenizas sino luz.

Ahora ambas jóvenes estaban en la oficina de consejo donde Eli estaba parada cerca del escritorio mientras Nozomi estaba sentada mirando detenidamente a su juego de naipes, por alguna razón se sentía feliz de ser de alguna manera sea directa o no la persona quién impulsó a la rusa ser esa luz centellante y ardiente hasta limites insospechados.

-Gracias, te lo debo a ti- Le sonrió

-No… Yo no hice nada- Mantenía esa mirada en su vieja baraja- Además, si al principio lo hubiese predicho de manera acertada, tú nunca hubieses tenido que…

-¡Eso no es cierto!- Irrumpió la rusa ahora con una cara de decisión como de valor- Es precisamente porque me dijiste la verdad, que fui capaz de convertirme en la presidenta del consejo estudiantil. Si me hubieses mentido y me hubieses dicho que todo saldría bien, no estaría aquí hoy.

Puso una cabeza sobre el suave pero hermoso cabello de su amada como siempre sus celestes iluminaban con más fuerzas, una luz que nunca sería cenizas.

-Probablemente pensaste que sería capaz de cambiar mi destino, ¿Verdad? ¿No fue por eso que fuiste honesta conmigo sobre tu predicción cuando nos conocimos?- Se rió bajito- Olvídalo, solo bromeaba

Nozomi quedó de piedra ante esa mirada como esa determinación de parte de su Elichi como la llamaba, así eran los hechos, Eli Ayase, esa estrella de la constelación quería cambiar incluso a la luna, demostraba que no se tendría miedo para brillar.

-Dime Nozomi- Esa dulce voz la sacó de las nubes- ¿Quieres ser mi vicepresidenta?

-¿Yo?- Se llevó un susto

-Siento que puedo superar cualquier obstáculo siempre y cuando esté trabajando conmigo

-Pero… Presidenta

-¿Presidenta? ¡Soy Eli Ayase, yo soy tu Elichi!- Decía la rusa mientras tomaba las mejillas de su musa de ojos verdes mientras ésta algo sonrojada intentaba evadir esa mirada pero cuando se trataba de la cercanía con su amada estrella de cisne siempre había algo que amaba: La calidez de su corazón y su gentileza.

-Quiero que me llames así de esa manera por siempre, ya que de ahora en adelante estaremos trabajando juntas en el consejo estudiantil

La adivina sonrió gentilmente y con humildad

-Está bien entonces… DARLING (Referencia a Mari Ohara, hija de ellas)

-¿Darling?- La rusa quedó de piedra y se rió aunque se limpiaba los ojos, en los dos años que anduvo con su amada adivina nunca recibió algún sobrenombre aparte del habitual Elichi

-¡¿Qué?! Es la primera vez que me llamas de esa forma

-Está bien, ¿Verdad?- Guiñó el ojo en señal de mostrar su confianza en ella, era como devolverle el favor desde hace tres años

-Realmente hay algo especial en ti aunque no sé si eso me hizo enamorarme de ti

-Vamos, sólo soy la vicepresidenta

-Sip, tienes razón jeje

Para Nozomi Toujou, oriunda de Kansai… Eli Ayase proveniente de Rusia era la primera estrella cuya existencia especial, la cual le ha demostrado lo que es poder de brillar

-Bueno, vamos Nozomi- Le extendió la mano

-Ok, Elichi- La aceptó y en menos de nada fueron hacia los pasillos de la escuela mientras que en aquel escritorio el viento llegó de golpe y de la baraja de Nozomi cayeron tres cartas al suelo, ambas estaban bocarriba dando con las imágenes de una mujer desnuda arrodillada cerca de un lago echando agua de una vasija mientras en el cielo estaban estrellas de ocho puntas alrededor y otra donde dos lobos aullaban al cielo el cual era adornado con la luna la cual tenía una cara humanoide.

Ambas cartas se interpretaban de esa manera

XVII La estrella

XVIII La Luna

La última carta era una cruz que tenía cinco puntos, uno en cada lado y otra en el centro… Decía Cygnus…

Un pequeño poema dedicado al Nozoeli

**La luna es la estrella…**

**Siempre y cuando la estrella esté con la luna,**

**debería ser capaz de brillar una vez más**

**Definitivamente serás capaz de brillar **

**Sin ser nunca más cenizas**

**荒木 柚**


End file.
